<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flustered by SpringZephyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931033">Flustered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr'>SpringZephyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, working out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You offer to hold Beel's feet while he does sit ups, but you also have an ulterior motive that leaves him flustered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flustered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thought Beel deserved more love, so I wrote something fluffy for him also. I want to write something about Beel with an active/sporty MC/Reader in the future also.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let me hold your feet,” you suggest, as Beel arranges himself on the gym mat for his next set of sit ups.</p><p>You have scrolled through Devilgram for an hour, downloaded, played with, and then promptly deleted a game featured in an advertisement, and downloaded no less than thirty new recipes to try cooking for Beel. There are around two dozen new photos of Beel saved to your D.D.D., most of which will end up deleted later, due to bad camera angles. Every so often, you hand him a bag of snacks to keep his mind off the hunger. All of your homework is finished, the pencils in your pencil case are now organized by size, brand, and how long ago you promised to return them to Satan, and you've sent so many text messages that even Mammon is leaving you on read. Lucifer would be proud to hear that you've finally committed to memory <span>the date of Lord Diavolo's birth, his preferred foods, </span><em><span>and</span></em><span> his favorite color</span>.</p><p>And with all that time to do those things, of course you've had a little time to think also. Being bored has given you an idea.</p><p>Beel nods, lifting his shoulders off the floor to do so, fingers interlaced behind his head and ready to begin. It is clear from that motion alone that Beel doesn't <em>need</em> any assistance in keeping his feet on the floor, but you take your place on top of them regardless.</p><p>“Do you want to keep count?” he asks.</p><p>Sometimes you do. Sometimes you lose track around the 143<sup>rd</sup> repetition of whatever activity Beel is doing at the time, and if Beel notices, he asks you to restart the count.</p><p>“Not this time,” you reply.</p><p>He invites you to his workout sessions claiming he needs someone to talk to, or he'll get bored, but really – Beel isn't any more talkative if there's a dumbbell in his hand instead of a cheeseburger. Most of the actual talking falls to you, and sometimes you run out of things to say. Which makes it very obvious that Beel just enjoys your company. Fortunately, you feel the same way about Beel, or these “little” sessions would be even more boring for you.</p><p>Beel nods again, a quick up and down motion of his head before he tucks his chin to his test, and starts the count. “One, two...”</p><p>He goes through the motions quickly, while you watch in quiet amazement. Of all the devilish feats of strength you've seen since arriving in the Devildom, Beel doing something as simple, as mundane as working out somehow manages to be the most surreal. Most likely, you think, because he's doing the types of things most normal humans could do – but at twice the speed, and with the sort of physical stamina that lasts for hours. You are all but sitting on his shoes, and not even the slightest bit of physical strain carries over to you. Every movement is still controlled, probably would remain fluid even if Beel exercised without rest for three days straight.</p><p>“...Five.”</p><p>He sits up.</p><p>“Six.”</p><p>Again.</p><p>“Seven.”</p><p>At “seven”, you stop admiring the view and lean over Beel's knees to greet his mouth with your own. He remains in the seated position, fingers still interlaced behind his head – aside from the slight widening of his eyes, he hardly moves at all.</p><p>You pull back and grin, giving him time to process and catch up. He's not stupid, despite his “dumb jock” vibes, and the math in this situation is pretty easy: human + kiss = embarrassed Beel. A single, chaste kiss does what hours of physical exertion could not do, and his cheeks turn the color of a rose.</p><p>“You...” he says, before temporarily letting the rest of the thought fall into obscurity. He fidgets a bit, most noticeably in the way he rolls his shoulders, and then continues, “If you keep distracting me like that, I'll never finish today's sets.”</p><p>“How many times have I distracted you so far?” you ask, feeling cheeky.</p><p>The answer you anticipate is “one”, because that's the only distracting thing you've done intentionally so far. His silence, however, suggests there might have been a few you hadn't planned for, and – <em>that's adorable</em>, you think, recalling how every time you'd looked up from your D.D.D. earlier, Beel had coincidentally looked at you, too.</p><p>“I want to go to Ristorante Six after this,” Beel replies slowly, in lieu of a proper answer. “With you. I'll buy.”</p><p>“So I can't distract you any more?”</p><p>He nods again, tucking his lower lip between his teeth in a way that's almost worrying. You've seen him eat paintings, pillows, and Levi's defenseless Ruri figurines without noticing. Biting his lip doesn't seem like a good nervous habit for Beel to develop, although, this time, you chose to have some faith in his ability to know when to stop.</p><p>“Seven” isn't really a high enough number to lose your place on. Beel's complaint does, however, provide you with your second slightly ingenious thought of the day... Spending more time with Beel is never a bad thing. Honestly, even the hours spent in relative silence aren't <em>that</em> bad. That time is still time spent with Beel, the most adorable creature in all of the Devildom.</p><p>“Ristorante Six sounds great,” you reply, already thinking about the ways you can tease Beel again at the restaurant.</p><p>He always blushes when you dab at his face with the napkins, blushes even more when it's your fingers brushing away crumbs instead. Last time you'd gone together, it had taken you pointing it out before he'd noticed you picking up his fork and hand feeding him bits of food. This time, you were thinking of taking it a step further, and feeding him from your plate. Two straws in one drink was a lovely idea, but it wouldn't work well with someone you've seen finish extra large milkshakes in one gulp before – in order to do something cute, like sharing, you'd need to use something you had more control over.</p><p>So yeah. Just thinking about the date at Ristorante had you grinning all over again.</p><p>But at the moment, you haven't even finished teasing Beel at the gym.</p><p>He restarts his count, and this time you wait until he reaches “fifteen” before leaning forward and kissing him once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>